I wish I could turn back time
by Lady Arbalest
Summary: Shikamaru has been having these dreams about a childhood event, he couldn’t get it out of his mind, especially after continuous popping images on his head about a certain girl. What has Temari got to do with this?
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto… and I never will… tear

**Title:** I wish I could turn back time

**Rate:** Rated K+ - T

**Main Characters:** Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari

**Summarization:** Shikamaru has been having these dreams about a childhood event, he couldn't get it out of his mind, especially after continuous popping images on his head about a certain girl. What has Temari got to do with this?

--oOo--

_Loud drums and screaming noises can be heard outside of Shikamaru's room. The little boy was very asleep and didn't want anyone to bother him, except, it's not one person waking him up, but the whole village._

"_troublesome celebrations…" he grunted and stood up. He had no choice._

_He yawned and looked out the window, the day was beautiful, 'the village chose the right day to celebrate.' He thought._

_He immediately went out of bed without even bothering to fix it. The lazy bastard has been learning from the best._

_He immediately went down, he was hungry and he could smell his mother's cooking. He was still sleepy though, it became obvious when he bumped onto the wooden post at their house. 'what a nice way of truly waking up…' _

"_Shika-kun!! Breakfast is ready" Yoshino told her son who was approaching._

"_where is Otoo-san, Okaa-san?" Shikamaru asked._

"_he is feeding the deers before going to the celebration." Yoshino smiled._

"_oh, I wonder, what is this celebration about anyways?"_

"_it's about the birthday of the Sandaime Hokage."_

"_what? We do that every year and we don't experience this kind of celebration…" Shikamaru wondered._

"_the Yondaime Kazekage, the ruler of Sunagakure, came here to see the Hokage. Normally, the Hokage wouldn't bother preparing, but since the Kazekage is coming, it's his duty to welcome him."_

"_oh… so that's why" he said while scratching his head._

_While Yoshino was preparing for the food at the table, Shikamaru peeked at the window to see the events around, he saw what looked like a wooden open carousel which was carried by two horses, it had white clothing surrounding it which swayed gracefully with the wind. _

_Inside was a man in white clothing covered everywhere excluding the eyes, wearing a hat which had the kanji of "wind" in it,seating in an Indian style, he had two preteens beside him and a woman, probably his servant, carrying a kid about his age. He quickly noticed the young girl who was covered also in a white kimono and also had her hair covered except for the eyes. _

_Her eyes were piercing, they were emerald, like the sea. She noticed someone was looking at her, and found him, Shikamaru quickly looked away_

--oOo--

"Shikamaru!! Breakfast is ready!!" Yoshino screamed.

"huh? Wait wha…" the sun pierced his skin and this woke him up, he opened his eyes and saw the blue sky at the window, it was morning at Konoha.

'_what a weird dream…'_ Shikamaru thought.

He went to their dining room and quickly sat beside his father.

"…morning Otoo-san, Okaa-san…" he told them lazily.

"I've been screaming for the last 30 minutes trying to wake you up!! My voice is hoarse already!!" Yoshino told her son.

"next time, buy a clock and wake up early!! You won't always have a mother looking after you!!"

"alright, alright…" he replied half-heartedly while scratching his forehead.

"no, seriously, buy a clock, your mother's screaming woke up the deer and neighbors!" Shikato told his son in a whisper.

Shimaru grinned at his father. "alright Otoo-san"

Yoshino placed a miso soup at the table and some grilled fish. She also took out a wooden cup full of wooden chopsticks and a teapot with steam coming out from it's hole.

They quickly ate the breakfast prepared in front of them.

"oi, Shika-kun, Hokage-sama asked me to tell you to come at her office after breakfast."

"huh? What for?" he asked.

"how should I know? Just go there and don't be late."

Shikamaru sighed and nodded. After finishing his breakfast he dressed up in the standard Chuunin attire and quickly headed out of the Nara residence.

--oOo--

Tsunade sat behind her desk reading and doing some paper work when she heard a knock at the door.

"come in" she replied curtly.

The door made a few creaking noises before it revealed who was wishing to see the Hokage. It was Shikamaru with his hands on his pocket and wearing a smug look.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hokage-sama" he told her with a smile.

"ah, Shikamaru, glad you could drop by." She took a sip of tea before continuing.

"you are here for a solo mission, it's not quite hard actually, infact, it's _very_ easy." She smiled at him.

"what's it about?" he asked.

"it's about the hosting of the Ambassador from Sunagakure." She stopped and took another sip of tea. "you see, after having an alliance with them, they wanted to send in a ninja from them to ensure the alliance."

"oh, who is this ninja?" he asked.

Tsunade smiled at him. "you can come in now."

The door opened and it revealed a woman, a woman wearing a black short sleeved kimono with a thin red obi wrapped around her slender waist. She was blonde and she wore her hair in four ponytails, she had the Suna headgear around her forehead, and she was wielding a giant iron fan at her back.

"good morning Hokage-sama," she smiled and looked at the man in front of the Hokage. "you…" she grinned.

"hn." He looked away with an even smugger look.

"I believe you two have met."

"yes, we fought at the Chuunin exams, and did a bit of helping…" She told the Hokage.

"well, Shikamaru, you are now the host of the Ambassador of Suna, Sabaku no Temari."

He sighed.

--oOo--

**A/N:** heeeey, there was actually this one story in my account... but I deleted it and made another story with the same plot that is had except for a few add-ons. so enjoy my story and reviews would be greatly appreciated!!

Love,

-LadyArbhie


	2. those eyes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto… but I swear I will make a manga as great as it!! laughs

**Title:** I wish I could turn back time

**Rate:** Rated K+ - T

**Main Characters:** Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari

**Summarization:** Shikamaru has been having these dreams about a childhood event, he couldn't get it out of his mind, especially after continuous popping images on his head about a certain girl. What has Temari got to do with this?

--oOo--

The two went out of the office of the Hokage without looking or even speaking at each other. The atmosphere around them was pretty tense.

Temari had had enough. She started a conversation.

"Hey… so… you a jonin yet?" she asked.

"nope." He replied.

"oh…"

"you?" he asked her.

"yep, me and Kankuro are both Jonins." She replied with a smile, or rather, a grin.

"oh really? What about Gaara?" he asked half-heartedly.

"uh, he's a Chuunin actually, he could easily become a Jonin, but he doesn't seem like he wants to be promoted… however, a lot of people on the council are actually considering him to become the Godaime Kazekage because we currently don't have any leader, and if this continues, Suna will be in great danger."

"a Chuunin as a Hokage?" he asked, he was quite interested now.

"well, he is currently the strongest Shinobi at the wind country…"

"hmm, you have a point."

The atmosphere around them was quiet again. Until the teammates of Shikamaru, Choji and Ino, bumped into them.

"hey Shikamaru! Uhm….." Choji looked at the woman beside Shikamaru in a puzzled look.

"Temari…" she told him.

"oh, uhm, Ohayo Gozaimasu, Temari-san!" he smiled at her while eating a couple of potato chips.

"so, you two dating or what?" Ino asked, grinning.

Both of them were surprised, Shikamaru was so flushed he looked like he ran out of blood. Temari immediately blushed.

"what? No way! This is a…"

"a what?" Ino asked again.

"it's a mission!! Hokage-sama told me to escort the ambassador of Suna throughout her stay here for the benefit of the Alliance of both villages."

"ooh…" Ino and Choji replied in unison.

"so that means you two will be with each other, whenever, _wherever?_" Ino asked again, obviously with a malicious look on her eyes.

"stop being a perv Ino…" Shikamaru told her.

"yeah, whatever…" she told him grinning.

"hey, I'm hungry…" Choji told them.

"you're always hungry."

"whatever, let's go to the barbeque house. Come with us Temari-san, I'm sure you haven't eaten yet after your long journey from Suna." Choji said

"well, uhm, I am quite hungry."

"good, let's go." Ino immediately grabbed her in the arms and dragged her along.

--oOo--

The four quickly sat at a table in the Restaurant. A waiter approached them and asked what they wanted to order, Choji ordered for the four of them without even asking what they want.

"okay sir, your order will be served for around 5-10 minutes." The waiter told Chouji.

"anything else for you Ojoo-san?" the waiter asked Temari.

"uhm, I'll have a miso soup, nothing else."

The waiter nodded and left.

"hey, Temari-san, how old are you again?" Ino asked her.

"I'm 16, you three are…?"

"13" she told her.

"wow, you're the eldest in the family?"

"yep, I'm 16, Kankuro is 15, and Gaara is 13." She told them.

"oh… I see…"

"how long are you going to stay here at Konoha?" Chouji asked her.

"well, every six months I'll come back to Suna and stay there for about two weeks before I come back again, it's quite short, but the Chuunin exams are near so I have to stay here more often."

"the chuunin exams , huh, how nostalgic…" Choji said in a whisper, though, everyone could hear it.

"yeah, nostalgic…" Temari looked at Shikamaru, and quickly looked away.

A waiter approached them carrying a tray full of beef.

"sorry to keep you waiting, here is your order."

The four of them ate their tasty lunch.

--oOo--

It was night time and Shikamaru already changed into his pajamas. He quickly went to bed because of such a tiring day. There were no killing, no running, no protecting… rather, acquainting with a very bitchy woman.

He never thought that one day with her would be more tiring than being with Ino. She was more demanding, more noisy, and well… more bitchy.

'_I'm never going to get a proper woman'_ he thought and mentally laughed.

After what seemed like seconds, darkness quickly approached his eyes and thinking.

Dreams. The mystery of sleeping.

"_Shika-kun! Come here!" Yoshino told her son who was staring or rather, hiding from someone at the window._

"_Shika-kun? What's going on there?"_

"_oh, uh,… nothing Okaa-san. I just saw the a man covered in pure white and had a had with a kanji of "wind" in it. Who is he Okaa-san?"_

"_oh, him? he's the Kazekage of Suna ."_

"_oh… but, why are they covered except for the eyes?" Shikamaru wondered._

"_well, their country is called the country of wind, that's the reason why in the hat, there was a kanji of "wind". Their country is very hot and windy, it's actually a desert, and the only way to protect yourself from the heat and constant sand storms is to cover yourself." Yoshino told his son._

"_oh, I see…" _

"_come here now, breakfast is ready." They both sat at the table._

"_tomorrow is your first day at the academy Shika-kun." Yoshino told his son after taking a sip of coffee._

_Shikamaru just merely looked at his mother._

"_so today, I'm going to give you 50 ryo and enjoy the whole day with Choji, because when you're already at the academy, your days are going to get busy due to homework and training…"_

_Shikamaru's eyes brightened. "Thank you, Okaa-san."_

_After Shikamaru finished his breakfast, he approached his mother who brought out her black wallet. She took a red paper bill with a "50" in it and gave it to Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at the bill shortly before thanking his mother again._

_He quickly went out of the household and was very excited to see Choji and the money that he had. Yoshino smiled at herself._

"_hey, hon, where's Shikamaru going?" asked Shikato who just came back from feeding the deers._

"_oh, hey…" Yoshino kissed his husband. "he's going to play with his friends, it's his last day anyway before the academy."_

"_but I saw him carrying money…"_

"_I gave him 50 ryo…" Yoshino smiled at her husband._

"_50?! Isn't that too big for a 10 year old?" Shikato told her wife._

"_don't worry, I don't do things without thinking them out…" She smiled. "oh, and… take a bath please…" she said while covering her nose in a mocking way. "you smell…" _

"_oh really…" Shikato asked while raising an eyebrow. He tickled his wife and in turn they headed both at the bathroom. It was going to be a long day for them._

_--oOo--_

_Shikamaru was walking at the streets of Konoha, looking for his bestfriend Choji. He saw a group of kids talking with each other. He quickly approached them._

"_hey, Obaru, Enou, guys." He smiled at them._

"_hey." They replied._

"_have you seen Choji?" he asked them._

"_oh, Choji, he's at the west training grounds. Probably preparing for tomorrow."_

"_oh, okay, thanks." He quickly ran off and went to the training grounds at the west of Konoha, the most basic and largest training ground there._

_After five minutes of running, he stopped and saw what looked like two silhouettes of people. The other one was a large man with spiky hair and the other one is probably his son, fat too, but smaller._

_He new who they were and quickly approached them._

"_hey, Choji, Chouza-san!" he greeted them while panting._

"_hey, Shikamaru! Me and Otoo-san are doing shuriken training for tomorrow!" Chouji told his bestfriend while grinning. _

"_isn't Shikato going to train you?" Chouza asked Shikamaru._

"_well, I'm too lazy… and… he's too lazy." He smiled and both of them laughed._

_While Shikamaru was waiting for Choji to finish his shuriken training, he saw someone behind the trees. he ran at the direction where that person was._

"_Shikamaru? Where are you going?" Chouji stopped and asked his bestfriend._

"_I saw someone behind the trees, I'm going to come back, don't worry." _

_Shikamaru approached the person, but this someone quickly saw him and ran, but before he did, he got a good look at the person's eyes, the were emerald. He stopped running and just stood there._

_--oOo--_

**Ojoo-san – **young lady

**A/N:** hey! This chapter is a bit longer than the first one… so I just wanted to tell you about the 'Shikamaru was 10 when he entered the academy' thing… well, I don't know about the timeline but I'm pretty sure the rookie 9 were 10 yrs old when they entered the academy.

and, the current timeline here was one year after Naruto left with Jiraiya, that's why Temari was 16.

So that's all…

Oh and, don't forget to review!!

Love

-LadyArbhie


	3. Emerald

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto… like every other dreamer…sigh

**Title:** I wish I could turn back time

**Rate:** Rated K+ - T

**Main Characters:** Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari

**Summarization:** Shikamaru has been having these dreams about a childhood event, he couldn't get it out of his mind, especially after continuous popping images on his head about a certain girl. What has Temari got to do with this?

--oOo--

_Those emerald eyes._

_Those emerald eyes._

_Those emerald eyes._

_Those…_

"_**Swoooooooooooooosssssshhhhhhhh…!!"**_

The window on Shikamaru's room violently swung open because of the cold and strong breeze. It was the middle of the night and Shikamaru was sweating heavily even though it was a cold night. He kept having the same dream about a childhood event which happened three years ago.

'_but why?_' he thought.

Truth be told, he couldn't quite remember well about those events, he couldn't even remember that person in the white kimono anymore, maybe he had hit his head on a rock or something. But one thing's for sure though. He would keep having the same dream 'till it makes sense.

--oOo--

Shikamaru only had 5 hours of sleep. _'damn dreams…'_ he thought. _'damn missions too…'_.

He needed to go to the apartment of Temari to discuss,… stuff, with her. The chuunin exams were very near and both of them were practice examiners, practice examiners because they weren't at the right age yet to examine, they would be observing the professional examiners because that is what they would do in the years to come.

It was tiring but he had no choice. He quickly took a shower without even shampooing. He wore the standard chuunin attire. He had no time to waste, it was only 20 minutes before sunrise and he promised Temari he would meet her at the front of her apartment.

"Shika-kun! Breakfast!!" Yoshino yelled.

"yes, Okaa-san!" he replied while fixing his hair.

He immediately went downstairs while putting on his pouches full of Kunais and Shurikens, he didn't need it, but it would be useful if there would be attacks, which seemed most unlikely.

"ohayo gozaimasu, Okaa-san" he smiled at his mother.

"I'm just going to take a loaf of bread, I really need to go out now to meet Temari."

"a date this early in the morning?" Yoshino asked, surprised.

Shikamaru went flushed again, he put his hands on his forehead, as if he had a headache, _'why do people keep saying that we're dating?!'_

"no, no… you had it wrong Okaa-san, Temari is the ambassador from Suna, my mission was to host her every time she is here at Konoha, also, we're both practice examiners for the upcoming Chuunin exams." He told his mother.

"oh, well… sorry if I didn't know what it was, anyways, be sure to eat lots of food on lunch, since your not going to be eating a lot at breakfast."

"hai, also, please tell Otoo-san for me that I will be leaving early, I was suppose to feed the deers, but…" Shikamaru scratched his head.

"yes, yes… I will." Yoshino reassuringly smiled at her son.

Shikamaru hurriedly went out of the Nara household.

--oOo--

Shikamaru was panting hard when he reached the apartment of Temari. Which, unluckily, was at the far end of the village, a two hour walk if you didn't know how to jump on roofs. Luckily, Shikamaru knew this little shinobi trick.

"hey… pant…sup" Shikamaru quickly approached Temari who seemed very pissed as if she has been standing there infront of a small building for a day.

"where have you been? Why do you look so tired?" she complained. Shikamaru looked at her. a sweat fell on his temples. "and why are your eyes so puffy?" she asked .

"do I have to answer those?"

"well, it would be nice if you did!"

"oh… wait, let me catch my breath first." He panted. "okayyyy, first, I have been at our house, second, I ran like hell trying to be here within 20 minutes because the apartment you chose was at the far end of the village, and third, I only had five hours of sleep. Happy?" he asked.

"not really. Now lets get on with business." She told her host.

"hey, you had breakfast already?" Temari asked Shikamaru while they were walking towards the downtown of the village.

"I only had a loaf of bread." He told her.

"oh, well, let's stop at a nearby restaurant, we can discuss things there." She smiled. "don't worry, it's my treat."

"well, if you say so."

They stopped at a small restaurant and sat at one of the tables near the entrance.

"hello, what would you like to order?" a waiter approached and told them.

"Shikamaru, we wouldn't have time to eat lunch since we're going to do a lot of work, I advice you to order something that would keep you full until dinner."

"sure, I'll order… a… seafood bento please." Shikamaru told the waiter. "and a miso soup."

"hai, what about the drinks?"

"I'd like a… warm milk."

"what about your, Ojoo-san?" the waiter now turned his attention on Temari.

"I'll have a… mixed bento, miso soup and a salmon sashimi."

"how many pieces?"

"five please."

"what about the drinks?"

"hmm…I'll have, black tea please."

"hai, your order will be served in about 7-10 minutes." The waiter walked out of sight.

"hn." Shikamaru grinned at her.

"what?" Temari noticed it.

"you seem to eat a lot." He put his elbow on the table and his palm on his jaw. "…and yet you don't look like it."

"what's that s'pose to mean?"

"you know very well what I mean." Shikamaru told her and yawned.

Temari blushed. Oblivious to this, Shikamaru mentally grinned at himself.

After a few minutes of waiting, their order has finally arrived. While they were eating, they discussed a few things about the upcoming chuunin exams and their training with professional examiners.

"I had this file given to me by Kurenai-san. This is the list of the examiners we're going to be working and training with." Temari gave Shikamaru a long brown envelope and when Shikamaru opened it, it had the list of Chuunins and Jonins with their pictures and other important information.

"hmm… Morino Ibiki, eh? Goodluck with the genins." They both laughed in unison. The memories with Morino Ibiki was indeed very traumatizing. The genins really did need luck.

"… who is this Akasuna no Shuuho?" Shikamaru asked. The surname was definitely from Suna.

"he… he's one of the best jonins in Suna, he's one of the grandsons of the the best puppeteer and medical nin in Suna, Akasuna no Chiyo." Temari answered.

"one of the grandsons? Who's the other one?"

"he's… an… S-rank criminal." Temari answered curtly.

"oh…"

"well… tomorrow is the first day in meeting the genins." Shikamaru said.

"hn, we're going to meet the brats tomorrow, eh?" she told him and took a sip of her tea. "are we gonna encourage them or something?"

"well…" Shikamaru bit a small portion of the fried shrimp and took a sip of milk before he continued. "kind of…"

Temari shrugged. "I'm not very good at that you know."

"do I look like I'm good at it too?"

They both laughed at what they were going to do tomorrow. When they stopped, Temari opened her eyes slowly because it had small tears in it. Shikamaru quickly noticed the color of her pupils.

'_emerald… they're… emerald…'_

He smiled at her.

--oOo--

**A/N:** why hallo thar!! This is one of those chapters where nothing much happened, but you still got to do it, ya know!! shrugs. Anyways, maybe on the next chapter something epic will happen, I don't know….. nyahahahahaha… you just have to read it!

Reviews would be greatly appreciated!

Love,

-LadyArbhie


End file.
